This invention relates generally to foods and their preparation and more particularly to the flavoring of foods.
With the advancement of society, a great many advances have been made in the preparation and the seasoning of foods. For the preparation of meats though, there has also been a return to the flavoring which is obtained from cooking over real wood.
Many restaurants have instigated wood fired grills or rotisseries which help to implant the flavor of the wood into the meat By choosing the woods used (i.e. mesquite, cherry-wood, walnut), the restaurant is able to offer the consumer a unique taste.
Unfortunately, these wood-fired grills and rotisseries, while very popular with the consumer, is not as popular with neighbors to the restaurant and with governmental agencies monitoring environmental concerns. There have been many movements to ban such wood-fired operations all-together.
Further, the restaurant is restricted to a single type of wood flavoring as it is totally impractical to have two grills operating so that the consumer can choose between mesquite and walnut. The consumer is restricted to a single choice.
It is clear that there is a need for a way to provide the "wood-fired" flavor while eliminating the problems noted above.